The Breaking Point
by Raven2120
Summary: Quick little scenario inspired from a post on RedLotusNin's forum. Part of the Neji vs. Naruto battle, narrated, not by Tenten but, by Gai and Lee. Neji goes beserk. It's short, and is silly, not an indepth character study or anything remotely serious.


**Author's Note**: _This isn't serious it spawned itself from a random burst of inspiration. I actually saw it in a comment posted in RedLotusNin's forum; by Adelly-kins. The initial idea has probably already been used, by someone with more talent than I. I swear I didn't take it from anyone, and I'm giving some credit to the person with the initial idea so not stealing, okay._

Don't own Naruto. Cue everyone saying... no shit Sherlock.

* * *

**--Team Gai without Tenten--**

The Chuunin Exams

"Yosh! The youthful genius of Team Gai is preparing to sweat under the glorious sun of the springtime of youth; using his special technique, earned by expending his youthful energy!" Gai stated, hands on his green-spandex clad hips, cue sparkling sunset.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei is so wise" Lee marveled out-loud, eyes shining with admiration.

Meanwhile, in the _slightly_ saner world, Neji was busy pulverizing Naruto, making condescending remarks about how it was fated that Naruto lose to him, the genius.

"Neji!! Gai-sensei is narrating your struggle to overcome your trials by blossoming beautifully! The POWER of your YOUTH will lead you to your victory!!" Lee yelled, voice overflowing with an abundance of youthful joy. A large vein protruded from Neji's forehead, he managed to turn back to the fight, without breaking any teeth quite the accomplishment considering his jaw was clenched.

'Resist urge to slaughter and maim the freaks in spandex' Neji inhaled, then exhaled. 'Go to your happy place Neji, main branch dead, father alive, no curse-seal, everyone bowing before your superior skill' a scary sadistic smirk crept up on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-Neji? What's with that look, dattebayo?!" Naruto stuttered, eyes wide, the Hyuuga had clearly lost it.

"Lee! Look at our genius's springtime of youth shining!" Gai-sensei passionately exclaimed, flower petals floating down around him and his hardest working pupil.

"I'm watching Gai-sensei!" tears of joy spilled down, both the handsome green best of konoha's face, as well as his awe-inspiring mentor's.

"There it IS LEE, the veins of the byakugan are BLOSSOMING around young Neji's eyes" Gai narrated enthusiastically, wiping away a masculine tear. His voice was so full of youthful vigor that the entire stadium could hear him clearly.

Neji began twitching. He moved, preparing to execute the Kaiten. He was trying desperately to ignore his over-dramatic teammate, and abnormal instructor. He shuddered, trying desperately to ignore the crescendo of voices in his head that were demanded bloodshed.

"GAI-sensei!! Neji has shouted out his youthful technique, this is truly a wondrous spring-time event!" Lee exclaimed with an over-abundance of youthful energy.

"He is TWIRLING, the epitome of the springtime of YOUTH! YOSH! GO Neji!!" Lee jumped up enthusiastically.

"Lee... I do not see where your rival has gone" Gai stated in awe.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS" **Neji shouted, clearly pushed over the brink of sanity, as he launched himself at his two teammates.

"Neji! This is not the enlightened path to youthfulness" Gai-sensei, quite shocked, wailed.

Why, _oh why_, didn't Team Gai have a girl teammate?? Someone who would never wear spandex; and would never EVER use the word "_twirling_" in reference to his ultimate defensive technique.

* * *

**A/N: **_I had fun, did you? _

_On another note, I hate using random Japanese words... but dattebayo.. sounded infinitely better, in this case, than "believe it" . I'm not one for fangirl-japanese, I hope some of you can forgive me. I kept the honorable sensei on the end of Gai's name.. because it describes Lee's admiration without using an entire paragraph.. ect. _

_Reviews appreciated and cherished... but never demanded or expected!_


End file.
